


Helena Klein: Christmas in the Castle

by Flash_Asuna



Series: Lovestruck: Helena Klein [2]
Category: Lovestruck: Helena Klein
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Magic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash_Asuna/pseuds/Flash_Asuna
Summary: It's winter and MC really misses things like Christmas. But how can she bring the Christmas she knows to a world where it doesn't exist?Note: This is separate from Helena in the Windy City and occurs in medieval L&L world.





	Helena Klein: Christmas in the Castle

It’s the middle of winter. Well, I assume it’s the middle of whatever they call this season. It’s cold and there’s snow on the ground. Although with how cold and dreary this castle is, it could’ve been snowing in here, too. But the snow makes me miss things from home. Like the holidays.

With a measurable amount of determination, I storm out of Helena’s bedroom where I’ve been lounging and make a beeline to the kitchen. The servants there bow at the waist and grovel as I pass, but to get anything I want in this place, I have to use the Witch Queen’s influence and intimidation to get them to move.

“I want you to complete a task for me,” I announce loudly to the kitchen staff. The servants all turn expectantly. “I wish for you to make cookies.”

An older man with sandy blonde hair raises his eyes at me. “Cookies, my Queen?”

I nod. “Have I stuttered? I wish for you to make cookies that I am fond of.” Grabbing a piece of parchment that was used for wrapping bread, I try to remember the recipe for snickerdoodles. Sophie and I used to make a batch together during the holidays and then sit around with brandy and egg nog and warm cookies. Picking up a piece of charcoal used for writing, I do my best to recall everything from memory. Although Sophie always did the baking since I failed magnificently at it.

As I try to think of the equivalent of baking soda, Jinhai strides into the kitchen to look for meat scraps. He approaches me with that usual chilling grin of his. “Have you taken to instructing the kitchen, my Queen? It has never suited your station before.”

I shrug, “I remember something that I wanted.” Satisfied with what I’m pretty sure is the correct recipe, I turn to Jinhai. “There is something you can do for me. I want a tree brought to the courtyard. A pine tree, at least twice my size.”

Jinhai frowns, “For what purpose will this serve?”

It’s gotten a bit easier to use the Witch Queen’s power as my own, as much as I hate doing it. “I did not ask you to question me, Jinhai. Only that you do as I say.”

He looks surprised at my response and quickly bows his head. “Of course, my Queen. I’ll have one placed in the courtyard this afternoon.”

After giving a few more instructions to the kitchen, I wander the halls looking for Solaire. She’s kept to herself and has done a good job of reporting to me anytime there’s something of interest. Having her on my side has been a godsend, even if she doesn’t want to be here. But it’s definitely better than trying to escape and getting killed by Lennox’s rabid cultists.

I find Solaire in the laundry room, tending to a boiling hot vat where clothes are being swirled around. She looks up and bows out of courtesy, “My lady.”

“I need your help with something, Solaire. Walk with me?”

The other servants narrow their eyes at her, but they say nothing as she departs by my side. We walk through the hallways, towards the courtyard. I’m hoping to avoid Helena until I have everything I want in place.

“Is there something troubling you?” Solaire asks quietly.

“I miss my home during the holidays.” I answer plainly. “In the winter where I’m from, everyone gives gifts and there’s lots of lights and warm food and festive decorations. I want to show Helena, but… is there anything similar to that in this world?”

Solaire looks contemplative. Then smiles warmly, “There is a winter festival in the village near Lord Woflson’s castle. It is held to celebrate the mead and ales cultivated for the season to keep us warm. There’s candles everywhere and winter greenery is cut from trees to decorate the village square. Everyone shares a large meal and drinks the mead while it is warm and the ales are chilled by the snow.”

“I’d like to do something similar here, even if the other generals don’t participate. I don’t need them anyways. I just… I wanted to show Helena something from my home,” I explain. 

Solaire nods, “Then allow me to assist, my lady. Your heart is kind and it is clear you care for her, even if she is unaware of it.”

I bite my lip. The way Helena kisses me, I’m pretty sure she’s definitely aware of how I feel. I just keep hoping that she feels the same way. 

_“What manner of revelry are you attempting to bring upon my castle?”_ The Witch Queen’s territorial voice echoes in my head.  _“You will make them soft.”_

“Oh, like you did better while you were around. Get the fuck out.” I murmur. Solaire looks over at me curiously. “Sorry, not you. I’m just… thinking out loud.”

We part ways at the end of the hallway, Solaire now on a mission to find decorations for this depressing castle. For all its finery and white marble, blue tones and and sleek structure, the castle lacks life. 

* * *

With the servants, Solaire and Jinhai set on the tasks I asked, I wander around trying to find Helena. There’s just one more thing I want to do, but she’s the only one I trust to do it with. I find her in the courtyard, perched on a bench with a small book in her hands. I stop as my breath catches in my throat. She’s stunning, even as she sits there with her legs crossed, just nursing a cup of tea. I’m occupied with wanting to be the book in her hands that I don’t notice her face at first. It’s faint, but there’s a tear streaked line on her cheek that catches just enough light as I step closer.

_“Well, this is new. She’s been trained to disregard emotion.”_

“Shut the hell up,” I hiss at the voice in my head. “I’ve just about had it with your sad attempts to manipulate me. You’re in my head, but I’m in control. So you’re going to shut up and just deal with it. You think she’s loyal to you because she has nothing? You’re going to see what happens when you give her your heart and see how deep that loyalty lies.”

_“You’re a fool. But have it your way. I’ll enjoy seeing you crumble as she betrays you.”_

Just as I manage to shake the Witch Queen out of my head, Helena notices me. Or maybe she’s been watching me and I just didn’t hear her… well, over the bitch screaming in my brain, I don’t know if I could’ve heard anything anyways.

“My Queen? Are you all right?” Helena asks. She’s dabbed away the trail of teardrops from her face, but I manage to glance at the book cover. No illustration but with a title of _The Desperate Heart_ , I can immediately tell it’s a romance novel. I didn’t know that they made sappy housewife romance novels in fantasyland. I’m even more surprised that Helena would be the type to read that. But then, she’s surprised me before.

“I’m sorry, I’m okay. Um… can you take me to the village? I wanted to do some shopping.”

Helena tilts her head to the side and frowns, “Is that truly safe, my love? Beyond the thought that the villagers would turn on you because of who you look like, it is unwise to leave the castle grounds with Lennox’s cultists all over the roadways.”

“That’s why I want you to come with me. I feel safer with you next to me, Helena. We’ll make it quick, I promise. I know exactly what I want.” I’m praying that the item I’m after hasn’t disappeared.

When she finally agrees to go with me, Helena takes me by the hand to guide me to her room. There, she and I hide ourselves under dark traveling cloaks and pull the hoods down low so that we’re not easily seen. Her hand links with mine as she quietly casts a traveling spell under her breath. 

The rush of magic and the sudden change of atmosphere wrap all around me at once. Helena’s arms embrace me, shielding me from the magical feedback of the spell. My stomach turns slightly as my senses return. We’ve teleported into a back alley, behind what smells like a bakery. 

“Something smells really good.” I take Helena’s hand and smile up at her. She looks surprised for a minute, then smiles warmly at me. It’s her most sincere smile that melts my heart every time.

With hoods pulled down low, I walk with her through the village until we find the shop I’m looking for. It has trinkets hanging in the window and various little knick knacks. Things that would be utterly useless in any other circumstance. But right now, they have exactly what I need. I duck into the store and ask Helena to stand outside to keep watch. With the few coins in my cloak pocket, I have just enough to get the trinket I’m looking for. It’s wrapped up in a small wooden box lined with silk and I happily shove it into my cloak before the shopkeeper can ask questions or notice my face.

We pass by several shops before my eye is drawn to dancers in the village square. Lively music is playing and it reminds me of when I would watch _A Christmas Carol_ on tv. The dancing and the music remind me of the scene where Ebenezer Scrooge is forced to look back at his life and he sees the one moment when he’s happy just living and not focusing on money. It makes me want to dance in the square with Helena, but if we were seen, it would cause immense chaos. 

_“You should be glad for the illustrious recognition! Imagine all of these dirt ridden peasants, screaming in fear! Ah, the power of it is intoxicating.”_ The voice in my head cackles. I narrow my eyes to push back the voice and the pain it brings with it. I remind myself to be careful of what I say in my own head. Which is really frustrating, since I tend to have a lot of internal monologue. _“You’ll enjoy it if you just experience it once.”_

“Thousands of people suffer from strange addictions and I get the one that’s addicted to power and making people cry. Couldn’t you have been addicted to something more manageable?” I mumble quietly. When I look up, Helena is gone. In a sea of unfamiliar faces, I find no sign of her or even a glimpse of her blue dress under her robe. Nothing. 

My mind starts to panic. I don’t know how to get back to the castle and without Helena, I’ve got nothing to protect myself if the people see my face.

_“Ha! She has betrayed you and left you alone! Did I not warn you? She does not owe fealty to you, only me! She is mine and mine alone!”_ The Witch Queen’s voice cackles in my head again. I find a hay bale to sit on and press at my temples, hoping to silence her.

“She isn’t yours. Helena belongs to herself and I won’t treat her like you did, you rotten bitch.” I shut my eyes tight, trying to block out the light as the Witch Queen rattles around in my brain. “Just you watch. I’ll give her the love you never did. Unlike you, I _do_ love Helena and I won’t let you take that from us!”

I realize I’m talking to myself and suddenly wonder if anyone heard me. Anyone passing has given me a wide berth, just to avoid the woman talking to herself.

Warm hands cup my head over my hood as Helena’s face comes into view. “My love, are you all right? Is it your head again?” I nod slowly, happy to see her face. “Oh, my gentle heart, you were talking to yourself.”

“I… I was?” I stutter. “Uh… what did you hear?”

Helena smirks, although her eyes reflect concern. “Only enough to know that I feel the same as you. I won’t let anything come between us.” She smiles as she holds up a small warm cake. “I am sorry I stepped away from you for a moment. You had mentioned the smells when we arrived and I thought you would like one of these. It is a warm spiced oil cake.”

The small cake is wrapped in parchment, almost like a cupcake with no frosting. It’s soft and spongy, but when I bite into it, flavors of spices like nutmeg and cinnamon burst from the confection. It reminds me of Christmas. I don’t realize it, but my own face is stained with rogue tears that have started to fall. I sniffle a little louder than I had hoped.

Helena’s hand gently wipes the tears from my cheek. “Are you all right? Is it your head again?”

“No… I just…” I sniffle again as I try to find the words I want to say. “Thank you, Helena.  I’m fine, as long as you’re with me. I’m just really happy you’re here and that you thought of me.”

The blush on her face is vivid, even under the hood. Without prompting, she leans in and kisses me, but this time it lacks the fire of lust. Instead, it’s warm and gentle, as if she were comforting me. I lean into her, urging for more. She’s eager to give, however she pulls away after a minute. The kiss left both of us breathless. She touches her forehead to mine and closes her eyes. “I will always be by your side. You are always in my thoughts and it is becoming difficult to see you as the woman you once were, when the woman you are now has captured my heart. Now, shall we finish these cakes and return to the castle, before any of those vipers sound the alarm?”

I chuckle a little as she joins me on the hay bale and takes out another cake. Side by side, we eat them in silence, watching the dancers and listening to the cheerful music. It’s not the Christmas I know, but it’s close and I’m back in the holiday spirit.

“I’ve got something to show you when we get back,” I announce. Helena looks confused, but nods anyways. With our cakes gone, we duck out of the light of the village square and into another darkened hallway where our departure into the void remains unseen.

* * *

We reappear in front of the castle bridge. The walkway is quiet, although I wouldn’t put it past Lennox to order his cultists to wander around the perimeter of the castle, just in case he can get a step ahead of everyone with a kill or some other weird ritual. Seriously, that guy needs to be in a mental hospital.

As I contemplate the possibility of mental health facilities in this world, we push through the gates of the castle. I suddenly remember my requests of Solaire, the kitchen and Jinhai. I smile as I take Helena’s hand and lead her into the courtyard.

She follows me, easily keeping up with my shorter steps. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

“Because I’ve got a surprise for you and I’m really hoping everyone pulled through.” As we reach for the doors to the courtyard, I’m the one who is surprised. The trellises have been decorated with dark blue and silver ribbons, dark evergreen branches and silver baubles hanging amongst the branches and rose vines. There is a large tree, similar to a fir tree, that is jutting out of the center planter, as if it had always been there. That must have been Jinhai’s work.

On the garden table, a basket of snickerdoodles has been set out, along with two glasses of winter mead and the remaining bottle. In the gazebo, a wrapped bundle of evergreen hangs from the center, reminding me of the mistletoe. It’s not quite the Christmas that I know, but between the kitchen, Solaire and a reluctant Jinhai, it’s the closest I can probably get.

Helena looks around curiously at the decorations. “What is all this?” she asks as she gently touches one of the silver baubles. “It’s beautiful.”

“Around winter is when the people of my world celebrate. We just call it ‘the holidays’ but it means different things for different people. Family. Love. Faith. You give gifts to the people important to you and there’s music, lights, dancing, good food… The cold weather made me miss it and I wanted to share it with you. I mean, it’s not quite like what we have at home, but… it’s close.” I fiddle with the tiny box in my cloak, wondering if this was even a good idea in the first place.

I watch as Helena slowly strides around the courtyard, brushing her fingers gently over the decorations Solaire put up. She looks over at me and smiles, “Is there anything missing?”

I cast a glance at the tree that Jinhai put up. “The tree is usually decorated with ornaments and lights.”

Suddenly Helena’s arms are around my shoulders and she’s pulling me against her. I instinctively lean back against her, enjoying her support. She stretches out a hand to the tree and whispers low into my ear, “You mean, like this?”

I shiver as her breath grazes my ear. Tiny lights erupt from her fingertips towards the tree. They hover around the branches before settling into the pine needles and illuminating the tree. She moves her hand again, calling forth magnified snowflakes that settle into the tree like ornaments. I turn around in her arms to look up at her. Her blue eyes shift downward to look at me and she smiles as she brushes her hand over my hair. 

“Yes, exactly like that. I’m really glad I got to show this to you.” I step back and look around, acutely aware of the chill that’s taking place of the warmth of our bodies pressed together. “Well, all that’s missing is a lot of food, family members who annoy the shit out of you and music.”

Helena laughs. It’s so natural that it sounds almost like a siren’s song, drawing me in. “Perhaps we can avoid the family members. Considering that the closest thing we have here to family are those four idiot generals we must share this castle with.” She waves her hands, calling for a ghostly quartet of musicians. “However… music, I believe I can manage.”

She commands the musicians with flicks of her hands, quiet spells and a snap, as if it were as easy as breathing. Helena holds my hand and her other hand around my waist. She’s such a natural lead that I didn’t even realize we were dancing until I noticed the wind in my hair.

“I didn’t know you could dance.” She blushes a little, still keeping in time with the ghostly music.

“I was the tallest woman in the village I grew up in… I was often paired with another woman to dance with… that was before my magic manifested. Before the others were afraid of me.” Her eyes grow dark for a moment, recalling a childhood she wanted to forget.

Now’s a good a time as any to change the subject. I step back away from Helena and hold both of her hands and struggle to keep my smile from expanding into a grin. I point to the bundle of evergreen branches hanging above us in the gazebo. “So… there’s this tradition where you hang mistletoe and if two people are standing beneath it, they’re supposed to kiss. Um… this isn’t mistletoe, but it’s similar…?”

Helena smirks, “If you wanted a kiss, you did not have to contrive an elaborate display in the courtyard.” She leans in and gives one of her gentle, affectionate kisses that doesn’t demand more, but merely inspires me to give into her.

Her kiss leaves me breathless, as always, and it takes me a minute to compose myself when we part. “There’s one more thing.” I reach into my cloak pocket and take out the small wooden box. I feel a little cheesy presenting it to her, but the look of surprise on her face is worth it when she opens the box. The blue glass snowflake on a silk cord is a little cheap looking and it’s definitely just a trinket, but Helena holds it out to me as if it were made of fine silver and gemstones. “Do you… like it?”

“It’s beautiful, my love. I would like it if you would put it on for me,” she smiles as she bends down slightly to my height, just so I can reach around her neck and tie the cord into a snug knot. She stands up straight and touches the glass snowflake, then swiftly wraps her arms around me to lift me into another kiss, this one heated and with a pleased laugh behind it. “My dear, gentle heart, thank you. This ‘holidays’ you have shown me from your world is wondrous. I regret that I do not have a gift for you, but if you only give me time, I…” 

I stop Helena with another kiss as she sets me down on my feet. “I don’t need a gift, Helena. I just wanted to show you something I really enjoyed. That includes these cookies in that basket that I hope are still warm. But more importantly, just being with you is more than enough.”

The blush on her face is everything I could ever need. She takes my hand and leads me towards the table where she opens the basket of cookies and pours some of the mead for us to share. The music continues quietly and I’m sure somewhere in the hallways, the other generals are seething at the attention Helena is getting from me. I wouldn’t have it any other way. The best part about this is that I got somewhat of a Christmas and I can hear the Witch Queen grinding her teeth in the back of my head. I can’t resist how easy it is to pour salt on the wound right now, so quietly, just so that the Witch Queen can hear me, I mumble with pride. “See? I told you so.”

 

 


End file.
